Don't Stop Believing
by ParalegalAlly
Summary: Lexie just wanted to unwind with a little music...she didn't think she'd get caught!


**Thank you to Lexie and Taylor! This was just something I wrote after I heard "Don't Stop Believing" in the car today! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

It was a long day and she needed to unwind. It was almost midnight and she really didn't want to wait for George but she told him she would.

She walked through the rain slowly, leaving the shelter of the hospital. It wasn't raining too hard and it felt nice against her heated skin.

Today had been a stressful day. They had lost a patient on the operating table, and while she knew it came with the job description, it was still very difficult to see.

She laid her head against the headrest of the car. George better not be long. Her patience with him was wearing thin. She couldn't believe she had romanticized herself into thinking she was in love with George.

The hospital looked beautiful at night, she mused as her head lolled to the left side. Unfortunately, not everyone came out the same as they went in.

Many doctors came in and out of the front entrance. Visitors as well.

Her fingers found their way to the radio and she flipped through the different stations.

Music had a tendency to relax her. She would even admit that sometimes she danced around and sang at the top of her lungs. She wouldn't do that in her car though.

George was taking forever.

The dash read 11:47pm in florescent blue.

She wasn't stupid enough to think that George wasn't using her. She always fell for the men who didn't see her. Here's hoping someday that would change.

She smiled as one of her favorite songs came on at that very moment.

Journey. Don't Stop Believing.

She hummed at first just to take her mind off her thoughts.

Then started to sway a little with the music.

_Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere_

No one was around. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself the luxury of pretending she was playing the guitar.

_A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

She started singing louder, and her body swayed faster at the beat. It seemed to be relieving the tension she was feeling in her shoulders.

_Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night_

She put her arms above her head and let it all go. At that point, she knew people were pretty much gone. So at the moment she didn't care. She sang a little louder.

Until she heard laughing.

But it wasn't George.

She opened her eyes, arms still in the air to see Dr. Sloan standing in front of the car with a smirk on his face, looking in her direction.

She was so embarrassed.

What had she looked like?

She watched him walk over towards the car. Lexie rolled down the window on the passenger side so he could lean in.

The song was still playing in the background. She had turned it down now.

_Don't stop believing  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people_

"Dr. Sloan, hello." Lexie tried to break the ice.

"Good song, Little Grey. Who would have known you would have good taste in music." He nodded his approval.

She didn't know what to say. "I…umm…well I like to sing in my car sometimes." She tried to explain and bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, is that what you were doing? To me it looked like you were rocking out with some full on dancing in that little car of yours." He was smirking again.

The blush crept up from her neck to her cheeks. She wished the rain was there to cool them again.

"You caught me. I love to sing and dance." She looked towards the hospital hoping to find George, but he was nowhere in sight. Mark followed her movements then rested his eyes back on her.

"I think the whole hospital heard you, Little Grey." He was teasing her again.

She was never going to live this down. Especially with Mark.

"Dr. Sloan?" She nodded and looked in his direction.

"Yes, Little Grey?"

"Do you think maybe you could-"

"Keep this between me and you? That is, if no one else heard?"

Butterflies suddenly whipped around in her stomach at the look on his face. He looked so devilish, and handsome. Plus, he clearly seemed to be enjoying this.

"If you wouldn't mind?" She was sure the blush was permanently etched onto her cheeks.

"No problem." He moved from his leaning position against the window.

"Thank you," she squeaked.

He started to walk off but changed his mind.

"Grey?"

She was startled by his reappearance but managed to say yes.

"Don't stop believing."

She heard the rumble of his laughter echo into the night.


End file.
